far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Houses of Illix
The Last Houses of Illix is a game popular among the nobility for it's depth, strategy, and ever changing game style. It's origins are mysterious, but the game has thrived despite the steep learning curve, panoply of pieces and nebulous nature. The Game Last Houses of Illix, or simply Illix, is a collectable stratigic board game. Each player's set consists of their board, and their pieces. Sets are often themed, such as the Yek Dragon Priests, or Tyrexian Mech CORPS. ''It isn't unusual for players to mix pieces from sets, although the resulting interactions can vary wildly. The win conditions of the game are likewise varied. There are perhaps billions of ways to win, dependent on a range of factors including Set, board, and pieces played. For instance the Fornax Set has win conditions that involve building massive warships, while the Krazzin Pirates set wins by looting your enemies and burying their treasures on deserted islands OR managing to have the most Rum Points. When a game starts, each players boards are placed next to each other, and the boards will reconfigure themselves to merge together. For instance, if a player was to play an ''Enchanted Forest set, and their opponent was to play a Cyber Virus ''set, the boards (usually) will intemperate this by blending the cybernetic zones with forest zones, creating a Sci-fi/fantasy mix. As confusing as the game is, it's assisted by extremely high grade technologies making playing the game a little easier, from the merging of board to the automated movements of troops, the technology in the board is the secret to this game. But where did it come from? The origins of Last Houses of Illix are lost to time, but there are a few things that we ''do know, and we can speculate about the rest. Illix was first played by the members of House Pyxis. They claim to have found a crate of the games (albeit with only 3 different Sets inside), but exactly who found it, and when, has been lost and clouded. Many have claimed that one of their ancestors found the game, but in reality we may never know. One of the strongest claims yet is that the Illix was found, or was given to a Seeker, by the creatures who live within The Sphere. As absurd as it sounds, the technology that was used to make the original set was far superior to contemporary tech. After it's discovery, Illix was given to the scientists at Triangulum to try to replicate. They succeeded and the first modern Set, Scientists of the Triangle, was created. Since then, House Triangulum partnered with The Trilliant Ring to publish the game at a greater scale, and to this day they continue to publish new Sets regularly. However; there are rumors that there have been pieces found all over the sector that were NOT created by Trilliant, but work seamlessly with the game. Some of these pieces seem alien in nature. Category:Entertainment Category:Board Games